Will You Marry Me?
by Eun Wonnie Baby Fujoshi
Summary: 1Shoot/EXO Couple/Cerita bagaimana cara mereka bertemu dan cara seme EXO melamar para uke EXO


**Title:Will You Marry Me?**

**Cast:Member EXO**

**Rate:T**

**Warning:Banyak typo,Yaoi/BL,alur kecepetan,dll**

**Note:Lagi iseng ga ada mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur**

~Happy reading~

Kaisoo...

.

.

"Hyung..kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Ya,tentu saja bahkan sangat ingat"Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu"

"Apa kau lupa?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ani,sudahlah aku bilang ceritakan!"

"Hmm..saat itu kita bertemu di taman dekat sekolah benar bukan?"

"Ya,kau benar hyung,lanjutkan!"

"Saat itu sedang hujan deras dan..."Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan kau meminjamkan payung padaku,tapi kau sendiri tidak bawa payung lebih jadi.."

"Jadi apa hyung?"Tanya Kai memotong penjelasan Kyungsoo

"Jadi kita berbagi payung berdua,sangat romantis. Kau mengantarku pulang ke rumahku dan sejak itu aku tau kau adalah tetangga sekaligus adik kelasku"

"Ya,dan sejak itu kita berteman"Tambah Kai

"Ya,kau menyatakan cinta padaku di taman yang sama saat kita pertama kenal,kau bilang padaku ingin jalan-jalan..tapi malah menyatakan cinta"

"Cepat lanjutkan hyung"Ucap Kai tidak sabaran

"Ya,saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku..aku memang lama dalam menjawabnya,itu karena aku berpikir bahwa kau main-main apalagi kau masih remaja..dan biasanya remaja akan labil pada perasaannya"

"Tapi aku sudah membuktikannya hyung,aku mencintaimu..sangat"

"Aku tau,saat itu aku yakin kau mencintaiku saat melihat matamu...mata tulusmu"

"Terima kasih kau sudah menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu...Kyungsoo hyung di taman ini kita pertama kali bertemu,jalan-jalan,memadu kasih...dan di taman ini pula aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu hal yang paling penting dari hubungan kita"

"Apa itu Kai?"Tanya Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Kai

"Jangan meyelaku hyung...Kyungsoo hyung kita sudah 2 tahun pacaran...dan menurutku ini waktu yang tepat...Will you marry me?"

"Kau serius Kai?"Tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan

"Tentu hyung..serius sangat serius."

"Kai..terima kasih kau mau menerimaku...Aku mau..aku mau menikah denganmu"

HunHan

.

.

.

"Luhannie"Panggil Sehun

"Wae Hunnie?"

"Hmm..tidak apa kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"Tanya Sehun

"Tentu..bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau bilang 'kau sangat cantik,maukah jadi pacarku'padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu"

"Hahaha...kau masih ingat rupanya"

"Tentu saja,saat itu aku sedang jalan di taman ini dan kau menabrakku lalu menyatakan cinta padaku..walaupun aku pikir kau gila karena tiba-tiba bilang begitu"

"Ya! Jadi kau menganggapku gila eoh?"Teriak Sehun

"Tidak lama kok,setelah kita berteman aku jadi tau sifatmu..aku jadi berfikir kau benar-benar sangat kekanakan Hunnie"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan?"Goda Sehun

"Ya,setelah 1 tahun mengenalmu aku jadi cinta padamu"

"Lanjutkan saat aku menembakmu!"Perintah Sehun

"Hmm..saat itu musim panas..kita datang ke taman ini dengan niat jalan-jalan tapi saat beli es krim kau malah menyerahkan es krim itu seperti kau menyerahkan sebuah bunga dan kau menyatakan cintamu padaku"Luhan terkikik saat menceritakannya.

"Ya,saat itu aku lupa membawa bunga untukmu jadi aku pakai es krim saja"

"Walaupun sedikit khawatir terhadap perasaanmu yang labil,tapi aku rasa aku harus mencoba berhubungan denganmu sebagai sepasang kekasih"

"Hannie hyung..taman ini tempat yang sama saat aku pertama menyatakan cinta padamu...di taman ini juga kita saling mengenal..dan sekarang waktunya aku mempertegas hubungan kita"

"Apa maksudmu Hunnie?"Tanya Luhan

"Maksudku? Aku? Luhan meskipun aku jauh lebih muda darimu,tapi kau tau cintaku lebih kuat daripada apapun...di taman ini aku ingin menyatakan semua yang sudah aku pendam sejak lama..aku bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan masa depanku...bersama denganmu Luhan..karena itu maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tess Tess

Luhan menangis..tentu saja menangis terharu

"Kau yakin menerimaku? Kau tau aku banyak kekurangan,aku bahkan tidak pantas"

"Luhan aku yakin menerimamu...aku akan berusaha menutupi kekuranganmu..kau tau kenapa manusia dipasangkan oleh tuhan? Itu agar manusia bisa lebih sempurna karena bersama dengan pasangannya manusia saling menutupi kekurangannya...dan aku akan menutupi semua kekuranganmu dengan kelebihan yang aku punya,jadi apa kau menerimaku?"

"Ya..aku menerima permintaanmu..aku akan menikah denganmu Hunnie"

ChanBaek

.

.

.

"Kau tau hari apa ini Baekki?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja ini hari valentine Yeollie"

"Kau benar,dan apa yang kulakukan di saat hari valentine 3 tahun yang lalu di taman ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya,Baekki"

"Ah..aku ingat! Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dihari valentine 3 tahun yang lalu di bawah pohon rindang ini dan di taman ini benar kan?"

"Kau pintar Baekki,Kau masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya..di taman ini pula aku melihatmu dan temanmu bermain basket,karena lemparanmu salah aku jadi terkena bola basket..dan kau malah memperkenalkan dirimu dan bukannya meminta maaf padaku"

"Hahaha...kau benar Baekki,aku terlalu terpesona padamu jadi aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku dulu"

"Oh iya kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu Yeollie?"

"Baekhyun sebetulnya aku sangat ingin menyatakan ini dari 1 tahun yang lalu"

"1 tahun? Lama sekali kau memendamnya"Komentar Baekhyun

"Ya,makanya aku ingin menyatakannya sekarang...kau tau kan aku mencintaimu? Kau juga tau bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu..aku tau aku tidak sempurna..aku bahkan tidak sepintar dirimu..tapi kau tau usahaku sejauh ini tidak gagal..kau menjadi milikku dan aku sudah menabung sejak aku menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon ini.."

"Menabung? Untuk apa kau menabung?"Tanya Baekhyun

"Dengarkan aku dulu Baekki,aku menabung agar bisa menikah di taman ini dan di bawah pohon rindang ini..tempatku menyatakan cinta..dan tempat ini adalah tempat untuk melamarmu..jadi Baekki maukah kau menikah denganku Baekhyun? Menjadi pasangan hidupku untuk selamanya sampai malaikat maut menjemput kita"

"Yeollie..kau tau itu kata-kata yang romantis yang pernah kau ucap setelah kau menyatakan cintamu di taman ini"

"Aku tau makanya aku ingin bilang kau mau atau tidak Baekki?"

"Tentu aku mau..dari dulu aku mau yeollie"

"Terima kasih Baekki"

TaoRis

.

.

.

"Baby Panda"Panggil Kris

"Wae gege?"Tanya Tao

"Kau masih ingat saat ku menyatakan cintaku padamu di taman ini?"

"Tentu gege,kau memakai baju badut berbentuk panda dan membawa bunga"

"Kau masih ingat rupanya"

"Tentu saja gege"

"Dan bagaimana cara kita bertemu dulu?"

"Cara kita bertemu? Ah ...saat itu aku menangis karena boneka pandaku hilang,dan kau menghiburku dengan membelikanku es krim"

"Kau benar panda"

"Sejak itu kita berteman,benar kan gege?"

"Ya kau benar,tunggu dulu sebentar"

Setelah ucapan Kris mereka terus menunggu sampai seorang badut berpakaian panda membawa balon ditangan kanannya dan bunga di tangan kirinya

"Tao..gege sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang Tao Aku ingin menikah denganmu,menjagamu sampai tua,dan merawatmu sampai ajal menjemputmu...maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu..jika kau mengambil balon berarti kau tak menerimaku sedangkan jika kau mengambil bunga maka kau menerimaku Tao"

"Kenapa kalau balon itu artinya tak menerima gege?"

"Itu karena bila kau menerima balon maka kau akan melepaskanku seperti balon yang terbang maka dari itu pikirkan baik-baik Tao"

"Gege,Tao akan mengambil bunga merah itu..Tao tidak mungkin meninggalkan gege..bukankah gege tau bahwa Tao sangat mencintai gege? Jadi Tao dengan senang hati akan menikah dengan gege"

"Tao terima kasih"

Layho

.

.

.

"Myunnie"Panggil namja berdimple Lay

"Ada apa Lay?"

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"Tanya Lay

"Tentu saja,saat di taman ini kita pertama kali bertemu saat kau latihan dance benar kan?"

"Ya,kau benar lanjutkan lagi Myunnie"

"Kau penuh peluh setelah latihan dance dan berhubung aku membawa handuk jadi aku menyerahkannya padamu dan sejak itu kita berteman"

"Dan bagaimana caraku menyatakan cinta?"

"Kau menari dan setelah selesai kau langsung menyerahkan bunga dan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku"

"Hmm..dan sekarang aku punya tarian untukmu"

Lay menari dengan indahnya dengan backsound lagu dari Bruno Mars-Marry You.

Setelah selesai Lay berjalan kearah Suho dengan membawa satu buket mawar merah dan satu kotak cincin.

"Suho..Aku sangat mencintaimu...saat kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku aku serasa melayang kelangit ketujuh..bisa bersama dengan malaikat membuatku sangat bersyukur karena itu aku ingin menjaga malaikatku sampai kapanpun...dengan cara menikah dengan malaikat tercintaku..apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Lay terima kasih atas semua ketulusan dan kata-kata romantismu padaku...tapi apa kau tau tanpa kau berkata dengan romantis seperti ini aku akan menerimamu Lay"

"Terima kasih..malaikatku"

XiuChen

.

.

.

"Xiu hyung"Panggil Chen

"Wae Chennie?"Tanya Xiumin

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"Tanya Chen

"Ya,saat itu kau sedang berlatih menyanyi..suaramu sangat indah...seperti malaikat Chennie..Aku sampai terpukau padamu"

"Lalu"

"Aku mendekatimu dan memperkenalkan diriku walaupun ada rasa malu"

"Dan kau masih ingat cara aku menyatakan cinta?"

"Tentu,di taman ini 2 tahun yang lalu kau menyanyikan lagu cinta yang sangat romantis"

"Benar dan aku juga ingin bernyanyi untukmu saat ini"

Chen mulai menyanyikan lagu cinta romantis.

"Kau masih ingat lagu ini"

"Tentu,ini lagu yang kau nyanyikan saat menyatakan perasaanmu padaku"

"Benar,dan sekarang lagu ini aku nyanyikan untuk melamarmu..aku ingin menjadi satu satunya orang di hatimu..aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya...aku ingin menjagamu sampai kapanpun...maka dari itu maukah kau menikah denganku Xiumin hyung?"

"Chen..setelah kau menyanyikan lagu itu..apakah kau perlu bertanya lagi apa jawabanku?!"Bentak Xiumin

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban itu keluar dari mulutmu secara langsung"ucap Chen.

"Tentu saja aku mau Chennie..dari dulu aku mau jika disuruh menikah denganmu"

"Terima kasih hyung"

END

Ini cerita cuman selingan aja...soalnya lagi males ga ada kerjaan jadi..

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
